A Stately Kubala Khan Natsuki
by Kara Papas
Summary: DISCLAIMER must have been born in the early 80s or before to get this fiction and have seen Xanadu.


DISCLAIMER

WARNING IF YOU WERE BORN IN THE LATE 80s AND BORN IN THE 90s THERE IS A BIG CHANCE YOU WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL THIS STORY IS ABOUT. FOR BETTER REFERENCE GO RENT OR TORRENT THE MOVIE **_XANADU_**.

As for those who know what Xanadu is...just grin and bare it. I trust you the fic is one shot and I will never write something like this again unless Ojos demands so.

* * *

A Stately Kubala Khan Natsuki by kara papas  
original concept by ojos papas

The night had run late as the tawny haired woman sat tapping her finger tips against a table top watching a fresh cooked meal for two get cold. In her other hand she held a cellphone with text message reading;

"I'm sorry. I won't be home until after dinner.

Natsuki"

Shizuru's brow furrowed and she grabbed the food in haste putting it up in a disorganized fashion. She knocked the messy plates into the sink not caring about cleaning them up as she grabbed her comfort food before heading to the den. The comfort food was consisted of a jar of peanut butter, a chocolate bar jammed into the jar of peanut butter, and a bowl of popcorn drenched in butter. Shizuru acting like this was uncommon for most people to see, but in the privacy of her home who was to say what was out of character or not.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru shared an odd appreciation for the eighties, but it really was Natsuki who had the appreciation for it. When Shizuru found herself moody when Natsuki wouldn't come home on time or as planned, Shizuru would sulk and go to cult classic eighties films kick. Shizuru looked at the coffee table to sort through a variety of eighties movies to watch. On the table there were the sorted variety of genre ranging from _Sixteen Candles_ to _Halloween_. The real eye catchers were things like _Flashdance_, _Nightmare on Elm Street_, and _Neverending Story_. The movie that really caught her eye was the eighties cult classic, _Xanadu_ starring Olivia Newton John and Gene Kelly.

Shizuru quirked her lips and grabbed that movie because she hadn't really ever sat down to watch it because the idea of fantasy meets sci-fi meets roller-skating and musical was just to damn far off to even possibly be an enjoyable experience. However the moody chestnut haired brunette was yet again MOODY so she popped the DVD into the player and switched the lights off and pigged out on her comfort food. For Shizuru the movie experience left her more melancholy than anything else thanks to the sappy romance songs that basically were the purging force of the movie, as the credit rolled Shizuru drifted off to sleep.

The raven haired wonder finally arrived home to find Shizuru asleep on the sofa. She quietly covered her with a blanket and kisses her gently on the forehead. Turning to switch off the TV Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's movie choice remembering how much she liked it herself, and goes off to bed.

The next morning Shizuru awoke to a letter upon the coffee table saying;

"I found you asleep last night, you looked too peaceful to wake up so, yeah. I'm obviously at work now. Give me a call when you wake up maybe we can catch lunch if you haven't slept in too late.

Love  
Natsuki"

Shizuru smiled and sat up completely stretching when an idea popped into her head.

"That's perfect..." Shizuru said to herself smiling devilishly as she went to grab the phone.

"Natsuki, have you gone to lunch yet?"

"No, actually I haven't…I'm starving though. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just this place down the street from the shop. You know that two story place."

"Uh…isn't that abandoned?"

"Yes…just meet me there. Be on the second floor okay. And make sure it overlooks the first."

"Easy way to say it Shizuru…balcony."

"Okay smartass. I'll see you there in twenty minutes."

Shizuru didn't hesitate in hanging up before Natsuki could say goodbye as she aimlessly planned this lunch date. "Now where are my skates?" Shizuru thought walking to the bedroom.

The two women arrived at the abandoned building which turned out to be an abandoned skating café. Natsuki did like Shizuru asked and went to the second floor and found a balcony overlooking the first floor which was the skating floor. As she peered down in the dimly lit area, music wafted up … "Got to believe we are magic…" upon hearing that Natsuki rolled her eyes and looked harder into the dimly lit skating floor seeing a shadowy figure roll by.

"Hey, Shizuru is that you?" Natsuki shouted.

"Me.." Shizuru said lingering upon the lone vowel.

"Shizuru, are we going to eat or not?" Natsuki said in a slightly perturbed tone.

Shizuru rolled to a halt in front of Natsuki on the first floor dressed in true _Xanadu_ style; yes, leg warmers and all. Shizuru shoulders were slack and her face stuck in full pout mode.

"But I'm suppose to be magic." Shizuru pouted. "You gotta believe…"

Natsuki arched an eyebrow. "Okay muse…now let's eat."

* * *

Omake (Typo Style)

Shizuru: Be one with the second floor

Natsuki: -stares at phone- And how am I suppose to do that?

Kara: Shit… - quickly edits – Be on…on…on damn it

Ojos: Oh my…- fake blush with hands to her face- That sounds dirty.

Kara: Whatever… -grumbles while blushing-

* * *

Mini feed:

Kara: I'm at loss for what to write Ojos –phone rings- Hey Porkchop what's up

Ojos : -filling out lottery tickets- Well just relax then

Porkchop: Yeah Kara, don't burn yourself out…

Ojos: -bursts into laughter suddenly-

Porkchop: Woah, what's she laughing about?

Kara: -stares at Ojos blankly and grins- We do that in my family…

Ojos: -still laughing-

Porkchop: Really…

Kara: yeah….

Ojos: -through the laughter- I got an idea for a fiction! –snickers-

Kara: Oh?

Porkchop: cool

Ojos: -laughs- Meeeeee

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
